The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of support structures and suspension systems and, more particularly, to suspension systems that include at least one torsional spring and isolator assembly operatively connected between supported and supporting structures. Using such an arrangement, forces and loads between the supported and supporting structures can be carried by at least the torsional spring and isolator assembly while the same can be operative to isolate vibrations acting on at least one of the supported and supporting structures. In some cases, such a suspension system can also include a cable-tensioning assembly and one or more cables that are operatively connected with the torsional spring and isolator assembly.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with pressurized gas reservoirs of non-wheeled vehicles and/or support structures associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with pressurized gas systems of wheeled vehicles.
In some cases, it has been deemed desirable to reduce the overall weight of motor vehicles, such as to improve fuel efficiency and/or to increase the transportable payload for the same gross weight vehicle. Reducing the weight of one or more components of a suspension system of vehicles, such as those supporting an operator or operator compartment (e.g., cab) can be one contributing factor to achieving such a goal. In many cases, conventional suspension systems have been designed and constructed from metal materials to provide desired performance characteristics, such as strength, rigidity, and robustness of connection with the associated components and/or structures. Reducing the size of such components could be useful in contributing to the reduced weight of a vehicle suspension system, such as has been described above. However, it has been recognized that such size reductions can, in some cases, result in a corresponding reduction in performance.
Notwithstanding the widespread usage and overall success of conventional designs for suspension systems that are known in the art, it is believed that a need exists to meet these competing goals while still retaining comparable or improved performance, ease of manufacture, ease of assembly, ease of installation and/or reduced cost of manufacture, and/or otherwise advance the art of support structures and suspension systems associated therewith.